


Sweet Goodbyes

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavvy’s gotta go on a trip.





	Sweet Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I wish I could stay with you longer, but I really have to go."

The airport was buzzing as it always did, full of energy and people ready to go. Unless you were Gavin. He had two perfectly good reasons to stay, but had taken the job, needed to visit his family, had more than enough things to do in England and he was unable to take his boyfriends with him.

This wasn’t a vacation. He had said it more than enough times, promised to make next time a vacation. The three of them, away from everything, nothing to bother them as they were gone. But, for now, he had to go. It was getting too close to his flight and he has to be able to get through more things than he can count at the moment, too distracted by his boyfriends kissing his face and hands and shoulders. Wherever they could get their pesky lips.

"I wish I could stay with you longer, but I really have to go,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around both men.

“Gavvy, you really don’t have to go.” Jeremy flashed a pout as he picked up Gavin’s hand, kissing it softly.

“Or we can come with you,” Ryan offered with a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ve discussed this. It’s not going to be fun. Next time, I promise.”

“Gavvy...” Jeremy whined.

“Stop. It’s like you’ve both practiced everything to make my heart hurt more leaving you. You two are awful. I really need to go. I promise, just us three next time we have to fly, okay? Please?”

With a sigh, both men nodded, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s cheeks.

“Thank you. I love you, Jeremy,” Gavin said, placing a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Ryan,” he smiled as Ryan grabbed his face to kiss him. “I’ll see you both in a few weeks, okay?”

“Love you, Gavvy.”

“Bye, Gav.”

Jeremy and Ryan shooed Gavin off, knowing they wouldn’t convince him just to stay and skip everything. The promise of “next time” was still in their heads as they watched Gavin leave, knowing they’d be with him again soon.


End file.
